


When The Raindrops Hit The Sealing

by lily_1dnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_1dnarry/pseuds/lily_1dnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall...<br/>They’ve known each other for almost 4 years now, they’ve being in love for almost 3, but they’ve only being together as an official couple for 6 months, and in all that time, no one has ever said to the other the L word, “Love”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Raindrops Hit The Sealing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Lily!! this is my first work that i post in here!! and i don't live in the UK so, if the weather of july doesn't match to the story...well, let's just pretend ok? haha, also sorry for the typos!! ;)

It was a lovely morning of July, but it wasn’t the “typical” London morning, why?, it wasn’t raining, there was no wind, and the sun was out, pretty weird for the people that lived in the city, but they didn’t have much time to sit and think how lucky they were, the only thing they did was go outside wearing nothing but a t-shirt, short and sandals, something harry liked a lot….  
-You’re really excited aren’t ya? - Niall teased.  
-Well of course! It’s sunny outside- Harry’s excitement didn’t surprised Niall, he knew how much he loved the sun, the LA sun to be more precise.  
-Ok, what are you waiting, go! - Niall said smiling big while gesturing to the apartment door.  
-Well …not without you my lover…-harry said taking small steps towards niall, he couldn’t avoid blushing to his boyfriend’s words, which made harry chuckle.  
-Don’t laugh at my shyness! - Niall scolded, but he couldn’t stop the stupid grin.  
-But you’re all cute when you blush- harry said, putting his hands on Niall’s hips and then pressing them both together- besides you know how much I love it when you blush- he said at Niall’s ear on a soft whisper, “Love”.  
They’ve known each other for almost 4 years now, they’ve being in love for almost 3, but they’ve only being together as an official couple for 6 months, and in all that time, no one has ever said to the other the L word, “Love”.  
-What? - harry asked braking Niall’s thoughts, he shook his head and he showed his best smile.  
-nothing, let’s go!-he extended his hand to harry, he gladly took it on his big hand and They did everything you could do when there’s a nice weather, they visited Louis who was not in the best mood giving the fact that the night before he had a huge fight with Eleanor, they tried to make him feel a little less miserable, but it didn’t worked, so they went to take a stroll in the park, hand in hand, eating an ice cream, talking, laughing, it felt right, nice.  
But niall still was thinking about it, “Love”, was he in love? Did harry loved him? He came to the conclusion that hi indeed loved harry, but, why hasn’t harry said anything? Wasn’t Harry in love with him? he was just as shy?, his head was going mad with all the possible answers, but the thought of harry waiting for the right moment never crossed his mind.  
-What’s wrong babe?- harry asked while with wide arms so his lover could come to his tight embrace, he didn’t even doubt it.  
-Nothing, I’m just tired- niall lied, resting his head on his boyfriends neck, not wanting to look at those green eyes, the ones that always drove him crazy, ¿the reason?, harry would have known he was laying and he was not ready to talk about the subject.  
That night they went to sleep early, harry feeling more happy than ever, and niall more uneasy than ever.  
The next morning was a rainy one; you could hear the rain drops hitting the sealing, the wind blowing making the threes sing.  
Niall was awake since the clock struck 7 in the morning, thinking and thinking, about the past, on how lucky he was to have met harry, the present, his relationship with harry was the best he ever had, the only “official” one, and that made him happy…and the future, people always said that you should not plan the future, just enjoy the present, but that didn’t seem to please niall, he wanted a future with the one he loved, the one that always made him feel at home, safe, warm, like he could do anything and could conquer everything, he wanted to be with “the one”, and to niall harry was the epitome of “the one” , he made him feel like he was not only alive, but also living, not only enjoying but making memories not even worth of all the gold in the world, he made him feel free, but also made him feel like someone cared, but the most important thing, harry taught him how to love, how does it feel, like you can’t be away from that person, that your heart will be ripped apart with just seen that someone in pain, but also that you can do everything for that person, kill and die every single moment of the day and have no regrets.  
The clock struck 8:30, a pretty decent time to call Liam, the one he always turned to when he couldn’t talk to harry, and definitely he didn’t wanted to talk to him about that, well, at least not in that moment.  
He left the room, carefully to not wake up his lover, sat on the living room sofa while dialing his best friend’s number, it rang twice.  
-Hello? - greeted Liam, he was definitely in a good mood.  
-How did you told Zayn that you loved him? - Niall rushed the words.  
-Well, hello to you my friend- Liam chuckled.  
-Yeah yeah, now answer me- niall pushed not wanting to go into detail.  
¬-ok…-there was a pause- well I just did it when we were at the movies- Liam said.  
-that’s it?-Niall was shocked, he knew that Liam was all about romance and stuff like that- the love of your life and just like that- he teased.  
-Hey! – Liam said offended but both quickly started laughing- it’s not where you say it, it’s how you say it –  
-What do you mean? - Niall was confused- I thought it was supposed to be something romantic and cute.  
-well, it can be, but all of those things don’t mean anything if the three most important words that come out of your mouth are not true and with meaning- there was a pause again- yes, I said those words to Zayn on the stupid movie theater, but everything I said was real, and they still are- niall could almost see the smile on Liam’s face.  
-Zayn is with you isn’t it? - And with that he heard a light chuckle- well Zayn, you’re really lucky- he said, he didn’t notice when harry entered the living room.  
-Why´s Zayn lucky? - The taller boy asked wrapping his arms around Niall´s waist which made Niall drop the phone, harry reacted fast and pick it up.  
-Tell him!-they both heard Liam scream, Niall quickly snatched the phone from Harry’s hand and hung up, Liam was a dead man.  
-Tell me what?- Harry gave his lover a confused look, Niall felt a knot forming on his throat, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it will pop out any time soon, so he need it to let it out.  
-Well, you probably think it’s soon- he stopped, doubting, then he remembered Liam’s words, “no doubting” he took a deep breath and started again- we’ve known each other for almost four years- “not like that, you idiot”, he started again- you’re really important to me- he said, finally making eye contact with those powerful green eyes and he got lost and harry only looked at his boyfriend with a smirk- what?- Niall asked breathlessly, yeah, those eyes were that powerful.  
-It’s raining- he simply said.  
-And?- Niall asked looking through the window, it was raining, but what does that have to do with anything?, he looked back to the green eyed boy, he was looking him with so much force he felt, once more, like a school girl.  
-And I love you- Niall’s heart stopped, Harry didn’t hesitated, he took a step closer till they were only inches away, still looking to those big blue eyes, the ones that Harry loved so much - aren’t ya gonna say anything?- Harry said with smirk, Niall´s knees became weaker.  
-What does the rain has to do with the fact that you love me?- he asked, still confused, still numb, still in shock, but even more in love, Harry took a deep breath.  
-I hate the rain, but remember the time we were put together as a band?- Niall nodded- the day I arrived at Ireland it was raining, but I was very excited, I had no clue why, the day we went out for a drink, it was still raining, but I didn’t complained, when you said you wished it was sunny outside so I could meet your friends and I said “yeah” in the inside I thanked god for the rain, I wanted you just for me, I still do- he said with a cheeky wink, I was still speechless- and the last day, I remember the phone call that I had with my mom, I was crying because I was leaving, and she told me “cheer up, it’s not raining in here”, and all I could say was “I would go through a thousand storms if that’s what will keep me here”, I remember when you left me at the airport, your eyes were red and puffy, I just hugged you for 10 minutes, but to me it felt like 10 seconds, it wasn’t enough, when the airplane arrived at Cheshire it was indeed sunny but I was sad, and that I did knew why, because I missed you, your laugh, your smile, your deep blue eyes, your beautiful heart and I missed the rain, I knew it, I was crazy about you, and from that day till now, every time I see the rain fall, I remember those days, and I wanted for you to know that when the rain drops hit the sealing, I will remember you, always and forever- by the time he finished we were both in tears, but the ones you can´t contain from all the happiness you’re feeling, the god ones, the ones that are only for Harry.  
-I love you- I whispered, we both smiled and our lips connected, my hands around his neck, his holding tight to my waist and I knew it, my heart knew it, I was crazy, madly and deeply in love with that boy, the one that loved the rain thanks to me, the one that made me love the rain, he was just the one.


End file.
